School and romance
by Drea9
Summary: Nosedive meets some interesting characters at school his first day, shall he fall in love and become of a very odd love triangle?


* The mighty ducks do not belong to me... but the other characters randomly added here and there are, indeed mine. Enjoy...  
  
Nosedive couldn't help but hate everything about his brother. He slammed his fist into his bedside table agrivatedly. He dashed into the kitchen and looked away from his brother. Wildwing sighed "Giving me the silent treatment is not going to stop me from making you go to school..." Nosdive grunted in response and ate his froot loops. After a long pause Wilwing continued, "Listen baby bro, everything will be fine. You'll fit in perfectly." Wildwing hit Dive's problem on the button. His biggest concern was fitting in on a whole other planet. Sure, he had been popular on Puckworld, but here... here he was an alien from another universe. He smiled at his brother and grabbed his backpack, giving his brother a big hug and a kiss on the cheek he exited the Pond and hopped onto a duckcycle.  
Upon arriving at the school, Nosedive took notice to all of the kids. Someone came up behind him and flicked the back of his head. He turned to protest but found the welcoming faces of Thrash and Mookie. "Hey dude, ready for some major schoolage?!" Thrash asked in his usual garble of words. Mookie rolled her eyes and poked Dive in the stomache, "So, like, what's your first hour?" Nosedive rifled through his backpack and pulled out his schedule. "Acting...with...Seefeldt..." (haha I'm using my actual teacher's name) Mookie's smile made Nosedive all the more comfortable. "She's great, and that's a good, small class. One of our friends are in that class! You'll love her! Like, come on!" Mookie grabbed Nosedive's arm and pulled him harshly off of his duckcycle and into the building.  
Mookie directed him to a small dimmly lit class room called the "black box theatre". He saw rows of chairs fixed in a semi circle around a podium. He gulped back his fear and took a step in only to be bumped into from behind. He turned quickly to find a cute girl laying sprawled out behind him. "I am SO sorry!!" She said this while clumsily standing up. He couldn't help but laugh. She had a pencil twisted into the side of her short black hair, her face was bright red, she was wearing a ripped up shirt with a ripped up skirt over ripped up jeans, amazingly though, she pulled it off. "Hi..." he said. He felt a slight blush creep up underneath his feathers. "I'm Drea!" She held her hand out, cutely for him to shake. She was loud and adorable... "You must be Nosedive... Mookie's told me sooooooo much about you! Oh, I love your shirt!" Nosedive laughed and she looked up at him perplexed. "What's so damn funny ducky?!" "You..." with that being said he mussed her already messy hair and sat down. She sat down beside him and mussed his hair back glaring all the more adorably. He began to notice more of her look. She was a little bit overweight, with a vulomptuous body most would think as fat. She had a tendancy to bite her bottom lip and her self conciousness showed through her ability to be friendly. She was not the type of girl Nosedive was generally atracted to, but he couldn't help but have an attraction for such a sweet person. He leaned into her and whisperd "You going to lunch with Thrash, Mook, an' me?" she giggled in response, "I always do... and you don't have to whisper... it's acting! And it's my turn to choose the restraunt!"  
Lunch came soon enough and Nosedive could hardly wait. Drea ran up and hugged him tightly and Trash and Mookie and another followed slowly, all debating Drea's poor choice in restraunts. At first Nosedive thought it was another girl following behind, but when the person came closer he was obviously wrong. He was asian and had long black hair down to his but. He wore dark eye liner and red lipstick. He wore tight girl hiphuggers and a tight black shirt that said Straight is great, queer is better. The boy introduced himself first with a jealsous eye on Drea who was still hugging Nosedive. "My name is Gabrielle, but everyone just calls me Gabe... You must be Nosedive." Nosedive smiled and took his hand and shook it hard. "Nice to meet you..." Gabe smiled. He had half expected Nosedive to be uncomfortable or to be gay himself. Nosedive smiled and wrapped his arms around Drea in a hug lifting her off of the ground. Drea laughed and jumped down and said "k, guys, panera bread! YAY!" Mookie and Gabe rolled their eyes. "You always choose panera bread... it sucks bad." said Thrash annoyed. "Nuh uh! It's quite the yummy treat for a week of McCrap, and pot at your place" They all laughed at this and shrugged. "Well, since it was your idea, let's take the shitmobile!" said Gabe smiling and wrapping his arm around her waist, Drea laughed "Ok, but since Dive is new he gets to sit up front with moi!" Gabe looked hurt but smiled at Dive.  
  
that's it for now... if you guys like what I have so far, I'll keep posting. But if not, it's a now lost cause! 


End file.
